<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweet Kiss of Falling Snow by mabariandmushrooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291316">The Sweet Kiss of Falling Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariandmushrooms/pseuds/mabariandmushrooms'>mabariandmushrooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire in her Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Chance Meetings, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariandmushrooms/pseuds/mabariandmushrooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After two chance meetings with Naryu Virian, Ira meets her for a third time, and as Skyrim's harsh climate begins to get to her, she seeks comfort in the presence of this woman who is just so...enchanting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dunmer Vestige/Naryu Virian, Female Vestige/Naryu Virian, Naryu Virian/Original Female Character(s), Vestige/Naryu Virian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire in her Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sweet Kiss of Falling Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time she met Naryu Virian, it was just like all those other times she had met a woman who entranced her. There was little more than a hitch of the breath, as red eyes met red eyes, and knives barred against enemies untold, to tell her that there was anything different about this meeting.</p><p>To Ira, she was just another person she had met on this strange adventure, one who would come into her life for the briefest of moments before falling into the realm of memory. </p><p>This time, it just happened to be one who was beautiful, and witty, and who spoke with a voice as sweet as a song.</p><p>She never thought she would see her again, but she did. This time, they were at Mournhold, the city that had quickly become Ira's favourite out of all the places she had travelled to. Those circling stone streets always seemed to bask in a gentle golden glow like that found at the break of dawn, and so did Naryu, who’s grey skin was warmed by the rays of a gentle sun, and her quick witted tongue was as crisp and sweet as morning birdsong.</p><p>She was beautiful, charming, alluring, and luckily for Ira, this would not be the last time they crossed paths.</p><p>Eastmarch. It was a bleak, cold place where everything you touched and everything you owned was perpetually damp, and for the entire time that she was there her small frame shivered in an ever present onslaught of sleet and freezing rain.</p><p>She hated the cold with a passion, and at the Ebonheart Pact's camp at Fort Amol, there was no escaping from it.</p><p>Where Windhelm had its warm, crackling hearths and inns overflowing with mead, Fort Amol had damp canvas tents and campfires that spluttered in the bitter cold wind.</p><p>She had been born in a tent, and raised in whatever camp or dingy hovel or room above an inn that happened to be near enough to whichever Kwama mine her father was working in, and yet, she couldn't stand the thought of sleeping in this tent tonight.</p><p>It was horrible. The canvas was damp, the bedroll was cold, and no amount of furs seemed to protect her from the endless chill.</p><p>
  <em>Damn this cold. Damn Eastmarch.</em>
</p><p>She couldn’t sleep here tonight, not again.</p><p>She tore the bedroll away from her with a violent curse beneath her breath, as she stormed out of the canvas tent to brave the assault from Skyrim's harsh climate.</p><p>The wind was cold, too cold. It scratched at her throat like the ash clouds of the Red Mountain, and just as she had done on the ash plains in Vvardenfell, she covered her mouth with a fur neck warmer she had stolen from one of the dominion camps, just as a flake of snow landed upon her cheek.</p><p>At least her home had been warm. She may have slept in tents and shacks and drafty rooms, but she had always been warm.</p><p>She hated this. She hated it here.</p><p>"Going somewhere, Hero?" A voice as sweet as a song called out to her from the darkness.</p><p>She knew that voice. By Azura's fair blessing, she knew that voice.</p><p>
  <em>Naryu.</em>
</p><p>She knew she was here, of course. She had met her before, when that business with the missing guardsmen had become a lengthy saga of politics and diplomacy and a lot of other things that Ira didn't care about.</p><p>She just hadn't imagined that she would see her again, hadn’t even spared a thought that she would be so lucky.</p><p>Naryu Virian, the woman she couldn't stop bumping into, with that voice that sent a shiver down Ira's spine and stole the breath from her lips.</p><p>"Still here, Morag Tong?" Ira asked her with a draw of her breath. "I thought you'd be long gone by now."</p><p>She kept her voice level, her tone bright and cheery. Perhaps then she would never find out what effect she had on her.</p><p>Perhaps.</p><p>"I can afford one night's rest," she said with a chuckle that was just as entrancing as the rest of her. "So, where are you off to?"</p><p>"Nowhere," Ira shrugged as she wrapped her furs tighter around her shivering body. "Somewhere warm, preferably."</p><p>"You don't like the cold?"</p><p>"I hate it," she said with venom in her tongue, just as a flake of snow decided to plant itself upon her cheek.</p><p>"Well, us Dunmer were never made for the cold,” Naryu said with a laugh. “And you are such a tiny little thing."</p><p>She spoke with that sweet, sing-song voice that Ira had become so enamoured with, and as she did so, her red eyes passed themselves over the length of Ira's body.</p><p>Beneath her penetrating gaze, she burned, as the remnants of heat in her body began to pool at her cheeks, retreating even further into her furs as she brought her neck warmer above the tip of her nose.</p><p>"You know, you'd be warmer if you'd stayed in your tent," she said then as she continued to scan her eyes over her burning cheeks, her abundance of furs, her shuddering hands. </p><p>Ira couldn't match that gaze, her eyes dropping to the floor as she continued to burn even as more snow began to grace her exposed skin.</p><p>"You think?" She asked her with an awkward chuckle. "My tent is damp, and cold and...and <em>awful</em>."</p><p>Naryu watched her for a moment, studying her. Then, she smiled fiendishly, as if she were the Prince of Schemes himself conducting his latest plot.</p><p>Then, with a cock of her brow, she spoke.</p><p>"Mine isn't.”</p><p>Ira froze once again, but this time, it wasn't the cold, or the damp, or the persistent wind chill that battered at her delicate skin.</p><p>It was the words she had just uttered, the smirk of her lips, the lilt in her tone as she cocked her head so sweetly, that anyone would have thought that her words had been innocent. </p><p>But Ira knew. Oh, she knew.</p><p>Those teases, those taunts, that flirty comment that Ira had dared to make as they fought to save the Pact, they had been fun asides in a world filled with danger, a game that they both liked to play before they parted ways once again.</p><p>She never thought that it would escalate into anything more, had never even dreamed of it.</p><p>But then why did they keep crossing paths? Why was it that, in the whole expanse of Tamriel, they kept finding one another?</p><p>Perhaps it was fate. Perhaps the stars had aligned to bring them here, standing in front of one another while snow began to dance in the air around them. </p><p>Perhaps it was just how it was meant to be.</p><p>"It isn't?" She asked her with her voice shaking somewhat with uncertainty.</p><p>"No, I don't think so," Naryu said with a shrug of indifference, while her eyes continued to bore into the place where Ira’s soul had once been. "But you're welcome to come and see for yourself, if you like?"</p><p>It was as she had expected, an invitation, an offer.</p><p>Her meetings with Naryu had always been brief, fleeting moments in her wider campaign with the Pact. And when they had parted, she had always noted that her heart had felt a little bit heavier than it had done when she had been there.</p><p>Naryu would leave tomorrow, she knew, without even saying goodbye, and so would she.</p><p>Then who knew when they would see each other again?</p><p>They may never do.</p><p>Perhaps that was why she said yes, even as her voice faltered, and her body shook with more than just the cold, she said yes, accepting her invitation and following her into that tent that, truly, was no warmer than her own.</p><p>She didn't say anything, of course, didn't tell her she had been wrong. Because it didn't matter, not to her, not when she was there, with a hand coming to find her shivering skin, a hand which was somehow warm to the touch as fingers moved to peel away the layers of fur she had wrapped herself in.</p><p>They became covers for her bedroll, thrown onto the top of the outer cover with little care as she became entirely exposed to the night air.</p><p>Yet somehow, the cold did not bother her. Not when she was with her.</p><p>Everywhere that Naryu's hand touched felt warm, everywhere that she kissed burned, everywhere that her eyes looked upon burst into flame.</p><p>The cold was nothing to her now. She didn't shiver, or shrink away, or curse with lips that blistered in the cole. She stood proudly in front of her, naked body exposed to those burning red eyes, and she felt stronger, more invigorated, more alive, as the palms of  Naryu's hands roamed her skin and lips pressed against her neck, until every inch of her body burned beneath her touch.</p><p>She was consumed by fire, by flame, by sheer overwhelming passion.</p><p>But it wasn't enough. Not for her. </p><p>Naryu was a tease, she always had been. Every time they had met, she had teased and teased. </p><p>She did now, with lips that graced against her neck and fingers which drew a path towards the curve of her breasts.</p><p>Ira had passed the point of teasing. They weren't basking in the morning sun of Mournhold anymore, or fighting alongside each other with quips and teases flashing between them like the slashes of their knives.</p><p>This was something else now.</p><p>"Naryu," she pulled away from the path of her lips, taking her face in her hands as she brought her eyes level to her own, where they burned as red as the fires of the Red Mountain.</p><p>As she looked into those eyes, she issued a dare, a challenge, like they were rivals competing in a game. They liked to play games, liked to test one another.</p><p>Naryu was a tease, she knew. But now, Ira wanted more, <em>needed</em> more. </p><p>The question was, did she? Would she accept the challenge?</p><p>Stupid question, she always did. She had learnt that much about her.</p><p>They came together with a kiss that was passionate, raw, fierce, as all of those moments they had passed one another came together in an embrace that shook the remnants of the cold away from Ira's skin and set her entire body alight.</p><p>It was Ira's turn now to peel the furs off of her skin, to expose her to the chill of the night air, to protect her from it, envelope her in the warmth that Naryu had conjured within her.</p><p>This was their moment, their chance, to make up for all those times when nothing had happened, when they had parted with little more than a nod of goodbye.</p><p>And so the kisses never ended, those roaming hands never ceased, those eyes never failed to watch, to take in the sight before them. Ira fell into Naryu's embrace as if that was where she was meant to be, basking in the sensation of her hands pressing against her back, massaging her breasts, tracing a path up towards the muscles on her inner thighs.</p><p>And as the pair of them sunk down onto those discarded furs, those hands became accompanied by the pressing of black lips against her grey skin, travelling where her hands dared not as they found themselves at the apex of her thighs. She was gentle, at first, then more viciously, her tongue darting towards her clit as her lips sucked against her skin.</p><p>At the mercy her lips, Ira cried into the night, her breath escaping in a cloud of vapour as a shockwave emanated from the place where Naryu's tongue met her skin.</p><p>Her back arched, the muscles of her thighs tensing around Naryu's head as she called to her with wrangled cries.</p><p>"Naryu," she cried bringing a hand to the top of the other woman's head to grasp at her locks of short black hair, grounding herself as a wave of pleasure began to wash over every inch of her shivering body.</p><p>When this was over, she would tell Naryu that she had been wrong, that her tent was just as cold as her own, that it was only the warmth of her skin that made it in any way tolerable while the rest of her shivered in protest.</p><p>But what did it matter, when she was at the whims of such pleasure?</p><p>"Hero," Naryu murmured against her clit, before raising her eyes to once again meet her own. "Is this good?"</p><p>"Yes, yes," she insisted as she took hold of her face in her hands and brought her to her lips, while she felt Naryu bring a palm to the place where her lips had once been. </p><p>"Do you want me inside of you?" Naryu asked against her trembling lips.</p><p>"Yes, yes, fuck–" she cursed, as she felt her fingers roam the folds of her skin until they found her, sinking into her with apparent ease.</p><p>At that moment, she began to unravel, her muscles tensing and relaxing, her breaths undulating between gasps and sighs.</p><p>She was at the mercy of Nayru's fingers, her eyes wide as she looked up at her towering form that taunted her with its beauty.</p><p>The night was dark, but she could see the outline of her body, the smirk on her lips the curve of breasts, could feel them beneath her palm as she reached up to caress her goosepimpled skin </p><p>She propped herself up with Naryu's fingers still inside of her, moving to touch every inch of her body, with one hand upon her waist and the other on a breast, where she could massage a nipple beneath her palm and kiss along the length of her collarbone.</p><p>Then, she mirrored Naryu, moving her hand down from her waist to her stomach, her pelvis, to the gap between her thighs, where she slid her fingers between those folds and massaged her until a moan fell from her lips.</p><p>Ira was becoming overcome by the sensation of Naryu’s fingers inside of her, immobilised by it, even. Her breaths were ragged, strained by the panting of her breath and the moans that fell from her lips, as her heart raced so viciously that it could burst out of her chest.</p><p>But she had her own mission to undertake. Even as she felt herself tense with the onset of her climax, even as her mind clouded with her unbridled desire, even as she collapsed forward against Naryu’s body and clutched at her with her nails digging into her flesh, she continued to seek that same pleasure for her partner, encouraged by the moans and cries that now fell from both of their lips.</p><p>She brought her lips to rest against Naryu's neck as she called out her name in tandem with the surge of pleasure that overtook her.</p><p>But even as her breath steadied, and the moans began to fade, the fire inside of her did not die, even as her breath became more steady and her furiously beating heart began to slow.</p><p>She brought her eyes level with Naryu's again, red eyes meeting red eyes as grey skin touched grey skin.</p><p>She issued another challenge, another dare. </p><p>Without a word spoken between them, Naryu obliged, allowing Ira to sit astride her and push her body gently back against the fur covered bedroom beneath her.</p><p>A shiver erupted within her, a reminder of the cold of Skyrim's night air.</p><p>Her hand found one of the furs they had discarded earlier and brought it over her shoulders, protecting her, protecting them both, as she brought herself down to lie atop of her, and plunged her cold lips against her own.</p><p>And so the fire inside of her continued to burn, even as the night grew colder and a chill trickled in from the corners of the canvas, they burned, together. Until a golden dawn rose, and the birds sang their sweet dawn song, and two parted with little more than a sly smile and an unspoken promise to see each other again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>